Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical connector assembly, and particularly to an optical connector assembly which is mounted at the edge of a PCB with at least one optical module.
Related Art
In recent development of data communication, the multiple integration of optical-electronic component is highly increasing for more applications. For example, in the field of optical communication, optical communication elements are usually integrated on the circuit board such that optical devices are directly connected to electronic devices for converting signals. Thus, these optical components on the circuit board usually include a light guide element, the optical communication components for transmitting and receiving light signals. The light signals are converted to electrical signals by those electronic components. Therefore, the mechanical assemblies in above optical and electronic components will affect the quality of the optical and electrical signals for data communication.
Like, the electronic-magnetic interference is generated by optical-electronic components generally converted propagates in the surrounding. The optical interface of the optical components may lead a delivery loss of an optical transmission path without an accurate alignment for transmitting and receiving light through such as chips and fibers. From above description, the optical and electronic components in optical communication configuration will be combined with other component parts, and therefore, both an accurate alignment and a simple assembly will be required for integrating common optical-electronic devices.